The present invention relates generally to a reflective belt for increasing a wearer's visibility to vehicular traffic and the like and more particularly to a length-adjustable belt of a lightweight supple material having a bright reflective outer surface whereby the belt may be worn loosely on one's hips in a comfortable non-binding fashion.
Reflective belts generally have been known and used for years for increasing one's visibility. School patrol boys, for example, have long worn heavy canvas waist belts having a slanted over-the-shoulder extension to present a bright warning to motorists. Such belts are relatively stiff and would be unacceptable for general wear because of the resulting discomfort. Such belts would be unacceptable for runners because of their weight and binding effect. Such belts would also block the sun for those runners wishing to suntan while running.
Reflective headbands have been provided for runners but these are difficult to see because of their small size and because the wearer's head is generally higher than the aim of vehicle headlights. Other belts have been provided with hard protruding reflectors which are heavy and possibly dangerous if fallen upon.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide an improved lightweight reflective belt.
Another object is to provide a lightweight reflective belt adapted to lie loosely on the wearer's hips for minimal interference with body movements.
Another object is to provide a lightweight reflective belt which is length-adjustable to accommodate various individuals and to be used over various types of clothing on any one individual.
Another object is to provide a reflective belt of a thin supple material but with sufficient body to maintain its shape for presenting a reflective surface of maximum size.
Another object is to provide a lightweight reflective belt with the capability of carrying small objects in a pocket thereof and providing identification information for the wearer.
Another object is to provide a lightweight reflective belt which is durable in construction, economical to manufacture and efficient in operation.